


Home

by Wild_Roses



Series: Wizarding World One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grimmauld Place, Love Confessions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Roses/pseuds/Wild_Roses
Summary: A little blurb about coping after the war.





	Home

“I shouldn’t be this happy,” Ron whispered.

Hermione, laying pressed against him in the dark, curved her mouth into a slight smile.

“But I’m so… grateful. I wonder sometimes, what if one of us died? If one of us died and we never- we never had this..” He trailed off running his hand down her arm. “I wish it hadn’t taken me so long to get over myself and just tell you." 

“I know,” her eyes earnest. “It wasn’t the right time though, really. And we’re here now.”

Harry and Ron had moved in to Grimmauld Place in the middle of July. Hermione had chosen to join them before she returned to Hogwarts. Ginny visited when she could, but knew her mother couldn’t bear for her youngest to be too far quite yet.

Ron bent for a kiss. “I-”

A familiar shout sounded down the hall, which then set Mrs. Black to screaming. 

Ron and Hermione leapt up, roughly pulling on some clothes and racing down the hall. They pulled up short, shocked at seeing Harry, eyes glazed, crouching in the hall breathing heavily.

“Harry?” Hermione ventured. No reply. No sign of recognition.

They both walked slowly towards him. Hermione crouched down next to him and repeated his name. 

He turned quickly, looking terrified for a long, painful moment before recognition and relief flooded his face.

Hermione picked up his hand whispering, “It’s alright, Harry.” She glanced at Ron, who nodded and turned down the stairs. Mrs. Black finally quieted.

“Sorry,” Harry choked.

Hermione bundled him in a hug. “Want to talk?”

“I must have been sleep walking,” he frowned, glancing down the hall. Hermione hummed. “I was back there, in it all. Fred, and… Snape.” 

“Oh Harry...”

“Suppose it will get better, with time?” 

Hermione pulled away to meet Harry’s eyes steadily, “Yes. And we’re both here for you. Until it does get better. And forever, of course.” He gave her a grateful smile. “Let’s go get some tea.”

Ron had already headed to the kitchen and set the water to boil. He looked first to Harry, concern on his face. “I get them too,” he blurted uncomfortably, “nearly every night”.

Harry nodded. Rubbing his eyes briskly he said, “thank you, both of you. I hope you know… I – I wouldn’t have had a reason... if it weren’t for you.”

“We know mate,” Ron set steaming mugs in front of his two friends, “and don’t ever feel guilty for it.” 

Hermione gave Harry a squeeze around the shoulders and met Ron’s eyes. She mused that so many times, when she first began to have feelings for him, she had worried that he was too blunt, not empathetic enough. She realized what a silly notion that was now. No matter how many times she’d watched as Ron struggled with clear jealousy towards Harry or any other manner of issues that led to tension, in his heart he was always so fiercely loving and loyal.

"Our home is together," she said, softly pressing a kiss to Harry's temple. Ron walked around the table to wrap them both in his embrace.

After Harry had gone back to bed, Hermione and Ron returned to the room they’d been sharing. She closed the door quietly behind her and turned, unnerved to find Ron had not moved further in to the room, but rather, was standing within two inches of her.

Something in his expression swamped her. “I love you,” she gasped. The first time she’d said it. Not very graceful.

He beamed. “I love you too,” picking up her hands in his own he chuckled a little, “actually, that was what I’d been about to say, before-” 

Hermione stretched up to kiss him. Ron pushed her back against the door, returning most enthusiastically.


End file.
